Mobile devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in everyday use, including in home, office, and educational environments. For example, school districts are starting to implement one-to-one technology programs that provide each student access to a mobile device, such as a tablet computer. As another example, many corporations provide employees with mobile devices to perform job-related functions on-the-go. To maintain control of the devices, a school or corporation may rely on information technology (IT) administrators that maintain a roster of devices and statuses of each device. However, relying on IT administrators for all mobile device management (MDM) may be inefficient and expensive. For example, at a large corporation with thousands of employees it may take weeks for IT administrators to recall each device, install a software application on each of the devices, and return the devices to the employees. Moreover, it may be difficult for the IT administrators to quickly determine which devices have a particular application installed and which devices need updating.